Corazón Solitario
by kali9105
Summary: Si tuvieras que decidir entre la vida de la persona que amas o la de la vida de la persona que ella ama que tambien es tu mejor amiga... ¿A quién salvarías? Pasen a leer por favor. HonoKotoUmi.
1. Umi

**Hola, ¿Como están? Amo Love Live! y bueno, he tenido unas ganas enormes de escribir, sin embargo no me decidía, pero al final lo hice y aquí estoy xD Espero que les guste, sin más les dejo con el fic~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Love Live! no me pertenece, si fuera mío, todas las parejas fueran canon.**

* * *

 **Corazón solitario**

 _Umi_

La campana suena, las clases han terminado, comienzas a recoger tus cosas con calma, de repente oyes el grito entusiasta de Honoka, volteas a esa dirección y notas como está jalando a Kotori, quiere que se prisa por algo.

Sonríes mientras las observas, es una rutina diaria que vienes viendo desde que eran niñas, han pasado largos años desde que se conocieron, sin embargo es una rutina que jamás te haría daño.

Ellas se acercan a ti y te sonríen, no, en definitiva jamás te cansarías de lo que vivías día a día con ellas dos.

Una de ellas tu mejor amiga y la otra el amor de tu vida.

Sin darte cuenta ahora están camino a casa, recorriendo las calles que siempre han recorrido, muchas cosas han cambiado, pero para ti sigue siendo lo mismo, volteas hacía al frente para ver que ellas caminan delante de ti, platicando quien sabe qué cosa, tu solo las observas y te pierdes de nuevo en tus pensamientos.

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que la amabas?

No lo sabes, no te diste cuenta cuando cambiaron las cosas, pero siempre supiste que había algo diferente entre tu mejor amiga y tu amor, sobre todo cuando comenzaron a crecer, te diste cuenta que tu nerviosismo, tus sonrisas más brillantes y tus sonrojos más pronunciados solo eran para ella, únicamente para ella.

Las miras nuevamente, ellas ríen felices, platicando algo sobre Muse, si, el grupo que fundaron entre las 3, Honoka había puesto la piedra, pero Kotori y tu habían hecho su parte, ahora eran 9, las querías a todas, lo sabias, pero a pesar de todo las personas más importantes de tu vida serian ellas dos.

Porque tú sabes que si algo les pasara a alguna de las dos sufrirías demasiado, si fuera tu amor, morirías en vida, pero si fuera tú mejor amiga, si fuera ella… ¿cómo harías para consolar a tu amor de la pérdida del suyo?

Si, el amor de tu vida ya tiene al suyo, que irónicamente es tu mejor amiga, ríes suavemente burlándote de tu propia suerte, la vida es injusta.

Las chicas delante de ti voltearon a verte, como preguntándote que pasaba, tú las obviaste y ellas se perdieron de nuevo en su plática, eran felices, y tú lo eras con ellas, al final lo más importante era su felicidad, aunque fuera a costa de la tuya.

De repente tus amigas se paran y el grito entusiasta de Honoka llama tu atención, sabes que acaba de tener una de sus "geniales" ideas de siempre, que a pesar de que a primera vista podían parecer absurdas, al final de cuentas siempre terminaban divirtiéndose, es una de las cosas que te gusta de ella.

Expone su plan: ir a una nueva plaza comercial del otro lado de la ciudad, solo porque ahí se presentará algo nuevo de A-rise, lo que te recuerda que falta poco para el Love Live, quieres ganarlo, porque tal vez así puedas tener valor.

Algo de valor para confesar un amor no correspondido.

Las chicas aún esperan tu respuesta, sabes que es afirmativa aun incluso antes de que te pregunten, solo con verlas te das cuenta que ellas saben que te han convencido, total nunca has podido negarles nada ¿Por qué empezar a hacerlo ahora? Sin querer sonríes y cada una toma tu mano y comienzan a conducirte, como siempre lo han hecho, el sentimiento es tan reconfortante, es por eso que las quieres tanto, que podrías vivir siempre así, con un corazón semi roto, viviendo a su lado y disfrutando de su felicidad como si también fuera tuya.

No lo has notado, pero han llegado a la estación de trenes, ahora han montado un vagón semi vacío y ellas se sientan en los asientos que hay frente a ti, estás sola, al parecer ellas al verte tan perdida prefieren darte tu espacio, mientras ellas siguen metidas en su plática.

Entonces la observas, su sonrisa es tan bella, ella toda es hermosa, empiezas a sonrojarte, mueres por decirlo, pero sabes que eres una cobarde, quisieras ser tan valiente, por ejemplo como Eri.

Aun te divierte recordar la vez que a Eri en un ensayo del Soldier Game, tratando de animarte, se le escapó algo de Nozomi, cuando se dio cuenta de su error intento repararlo, pero fue muy tarde, así que lo tuvo que confesar: ella tenía una relación desde hace mucho tiempo con Nozomi, realmente no estabas muy sorprendida, ellas dos no hacían mucho al ocultarlo o al menos Eri, que cuando se cambiaban después de las practicas no dudaba en comerse a la ojiturquesa con la mirada, en cambio tú, tratabas de no mirar a tu amor cada vez que se cambiaban a pesar de que muchas veces intentó cambiarse frente a ti, alegando que no había problema ya que eran amigas de la infancia, pero para ti, eso era demasiado vergonzoso, aunque si tuvieras que admitirlo, te gustaría disfrutar del espectáculo.

Tu cara comenzó a sentirse caliente al pensarlo, moviste la cabeza negativamente, intentando disipar ese pensamiento, no tenías derecho a pensar eso, tu no tenías la suerte de Eri, Nozomi la amaba de la misma manera en que la rubia lo hacía, tu habías tenido mala suerte, que tu amor ya estuviese enamorada.

Hablar con Eri te había dado un poco de ánimo, tanto que habías pensado que tal vez no era necesario esperar hasta el Love Live para confesarte, inconscientemente tocaste tu bolsillo y al darte cuenta te sonrojaste, sabias que esa no era la mejor manera, pero era todo lo que podías hacer.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de tus labios y te frotaste la cara con las manos, de repente sentiste como un tirón, rápidamente te agarraste del asiento, al menos tus reflejos eran buenos, volteaste para ver a Kotori y a Honoka hacer lo mismo, estabas a punto de preguntar si estaban bien cuando las luces del vagón comenzaron a fallar y los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más frenéticos.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, entre los pocos segundos que las luces se encendían pudiste ver que las chicas se tomaban de la mano para no apartarse, Kotori se tomaba del pasamanos para no caer mientras que Honoka solo se sujetaba de la mano de la peligris, sentiste como un temor inmenso comenzaba a albergarte en cuanto pudiste ver la escena, puedes ver el terror en sus rostros, gritaste el nombre de la peli naranja y en medio del caos que se estaba formando de gente gritando, tu solo las puedes ver a ellas, solo a ellas, caminas como puedes ya que el vagón sigue moviéndose y no puedes ver bien, los objetos vuelan, sientes que algo te golpea, no te importa, tienes que salvarla, sabes que Kotori no aguantará mucho y eso sería el fin para ambas, y tú no puedes perderlas, no, no puedes perder a tus dos personas más preciadas, tienes que salvarlas, tu amor, el amor de tu amor, ellas tienen que ser felices, ese es tu pensamiento cuando tu solo quieres llegar a ellas, a Honoka, que es quien te extiende la mano, entonces extiendes la tuya, están a poco, a unos centímetros de tocarse, se escucha un estruendo muy fuerte que viene del vagón de adelante.

Y entonces todo se hace oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

 **Ahh, ¿que es lo que pasará? pobre Umi, espero que alguna fan suya no me mate por hacerla sufrir xD Por cierto ¿Quien creen que es el amor de Umi? ¿Honoka o Kotori? Siento que haya sido tan corto, pero espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Bueno creo que tengo que empezar por lo primero, mi nombre es Kali y adoro LL! Mi OTP es el NozoEli, aunque haya comenzado con un HonoKotoUmi, pero es que esta idea me carcomía la cabeza y tenia que sacarla, en fin, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y me siento emocionada, soy una lectora asidua de este fandom, pero siempre me quedaba con ganas de escribir algo, así que aquí estoy, espero que los de mi otro fandom no me encuentren aquí y me maten si llegan a ver esto, prometo que terminaré xD**

 **Este es el primer cap de tres, cada chica tendrá su parte de la historia y bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que les guste, comentarios, dudas, jitomatazos y amenazas de muerte, pueden dejarlas en los reviews y de antemano gracias por leer mi historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	2. Kotori

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, pues estoy aquí para dejarles la segunda parte de esta historia, sin más les dejo el cap~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Love Live! no me pertenece, si fuera mío supongo que sería más gay de lo que ya es.**

* * *

 _Kotori_

 _Hay un caos a tu alrededor, sientes como tu brazo ya no soporta el peso que estas llevando, sientes en cualquier momento soltaras a Honoka, tienes mucho miedo, no quieres perderla, tu mano ya no aguanta más._

– ¡Honoka-chan! – gritas y te levantas de golpe, tus lagrimas salen a raudales, todo para sentir un dolor agudo en tu muñeca, volteas a ver tu brazo vendado, entonces escuchas una voz conocida.

– Tranquila, Kotori – la voz conocida no es otra más que la de Maki – es bueno verte despierta – quien te mira un momento para sonreírte – nos preocupaste mucho, ya que no despertabas, ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo mientras se acercaba a quitarte la vía de oxígeno.

– Maki-chan – la llamaste, ella volteo de nuevo a verte a los ojos – ¿dónde está Honoka-chan? – le dices con ojos cristalinos, necesitas verla, necesitas saber que estas bien, de repente recuerdas algo más – ¿y Umi-chan? También quiero verla, quiero verlas a ambas – Maki no sabe que decirte y desvía la mirada mientras lleva su mano hacia su pelo para jugar con un mechón, en un gesto nervioso, estás a punto de preguntarle algo más, pero de repente una de las maquinas que está junto a la cama comienza a emitir un pitido.

– Cálmate Kotori, tu pulso se está acelerando – te dice en tono serio mientras trata de acostarte de nuevo y lleva su mano a un botón, tú te sientes desesperada porque no responde tu pregunta.

– No Maki-chan, ¡necesito saber de ellas! ¿Están bien? – la pelirroja no te mira – por favor Maki, ¡solo necesito saber que están bien! – dices angustiada, ella trata de calmarte, de repente oyes más jaleo en el cuarto y te das cuenta que otras personas han entrado y Maki se hace hacia atrás – ¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡necesito verlas! – ella solo te mira un momento para dar la vuelta y salir del cuarto, mientras tu tratas de decir algo más, pero sientes un pinchazo en el brazo y cada vez miras la silueta de la pelirroja más desdibujada.

Los días han pasado y las visitas se redujeron a tu madre nada más, la cual ha intentado estar al pendiente de ti, a la vez que atiende la escuela, tú le dices que estás bien, que no tiene por qué preocuparse tanto y es la verdad, cada día mejoras más.

Pero a la vez cada día te sientes peor, de no saber de nadie de Muse, ¿es que no eres tan indispensable en el grupo para que nadie venga a visitarte? No, tratas de pensar que no es así y aunque sabes que las adoras a todas, desde Nico hasta Hanayo, ahora lo único que te preocupa es ver a ellas dos.

A las razones de tu vida, tu mejor amiga y tu amor, necesitas verlas, sentirlas y saber que están contigo como siempre, ayudándote, dándote el valor que mereces y haciéndote la vida más hermosa.

De repente oyes como la puerta se abre y como de un milagro se tratara entra Nico, seguida de Maki y las demás, tu rostro no puede ser más sonriente, sabias que al final tus amigas siempre estarían ahí, que ese vínculo especial que se había formado donde tú eres una parte importante nunca se rompería, ellas te miran sonrientes, Nozomi es casi la última en entrar y detrás de ella Eri, esperas que tus dos personas importantes entren, pero te das cuenta como Eri cierra la puerta, estás a punto de preguntar cuando Rin se abalanza a darte un abrazo y escuchas el gruñido de Maki diciéndole que tenga cuidado y la risa de las demás.

Pero aun así tu corazón se encuentra intranquilo, las chicas te platican las novedades de la escuela y lo que ha pasado, pero nadie habla de Honoka o de Umi, pero no sabes cómo preguntar, Hanayo está contando sobre último evento de A-rise en un centro comercial del otro lado de la ciudad, ese mismo evento al cual iban a asistir ustedes tres, bajas la mirada y observas tu mano vendada, no puedes esperar más, necesitas saber de ellas.

– Chicas, ¿Dónde están Honoka-chan y Umi-chan? – todas se quedan en silencio al oírte mencionarlas, las volteas a ver, pero todas desvían la mirada hacía Eri y Nozomi, la cual solo suspira y aprieta una mano de la rubia, quien pone un semblante serio y se abre paso entre las demás chicas.

– Kotori…yo…verás Hon– pero no puede terminar su frase cuando la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a una Honoka respirando agitada, quien al verte te da una gran sonrisa, tus lagrimas comienzan a caer, estás feliz de verla, ves cómo se acerca a tu cama para darte un gran abrazo el cual correspondes con fuerza, cuando se aleja puedes ver que tiene su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, ella también lo ve y voltea a verte de nuevo y sonríe.

– ¡Honoka-chan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tú brazo! – dices, pero Honoka te pone un dedo sobre tu boca, solo para sonreír nuevamente.

– Kotori-chan estaba preguntando por ti Honoka-chan… – dijo Nozomi sonriendo, volteaste a verla pero en su sonrisa apenas había un atisbo de burla de la de siempre, entonces miraste de nuevo a Honoka y aunque su sonrisa estaba ahí su mirada te decía otra cosa.

– ¡Lo siento, Kotori-chan! ¡Ahh necesitaba verte, pero mi madre no me dejaba salir de casa aun! Apenas pude salir vine para acá corriendo sin parar, al fin los entrenamientos de Umi-chan sirvieron de algo – dijo y su comentario te causo risa, miraste sonriendo a las demás, pero ninguna correspondía tu sonrisa, entonces reaccionaste que Umi no se había acercado a regañar a Honoka y a saludarte, miraste nuevamente a las demás, pero Umi no estaba ahí.

Recordaste lo que había pasado en el tren, ¿sería que Umi estaba más lastimada que ustedes y por eso no había podido venir?

– Honoka-chan, ¿porque Umi-chan no vino contigo? – la sonrisa de Honoka se apagó al escuchar eso y desvió la mirada, entonces notaste cierta agitación en la habitación, volteaste a ver a las demás quienes evitaban tu mirada, excepto la de Eri que miraba a Honoka, entonces tu sonrisa se apagó – ¿qué está pasando? Honoka-chan, ¿dónde está Umi-chan? ¿Está herida? ¡Mírame! Honoka-chan, ¡dime que pasa! ¡Mírame! – dijiste y Eli dio un paso adelante aun mirando a la peli naranja y le puso una mano en un hombro.

– Honoka, si no puedes decírselo yo–

– ¿Decirme que, Eli-chan? ¿Qué tienen que decirme? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Umi-chan? – dijiste mirando a todas, necesitabas que alguien te resolviera la duda que te carcomía el alma, la maquina a tu lado comenzó a pitar con fuerza, Maki se acercó al otro lado para tratar de tranquilizarte, entonces Honoka tomó tu mano y volteaste a verla, las lágrimas fluían sin parar.

– Lo siento Kotori-chan, lo siento mucho – ¿sentir qué? – sé que no debí tomar su mano, tal vez las cosas ahora serian diferentes, si tan solo me hubiera soltado… – sus lágrimas eran cada vez más, entonces volteaste a ver a Eri a quien también lloraba en silencio, volteaste a ver a Hanayo quien se abrazaba a Rin y lloraba en su pecho, a Nozomi que le frotaba la espalda a Nico, la cual también lloraba, volteaste a ver a Maki y pudiste ver lagrimas traicioneras surcando sus mejillas, entonces solo escuchaste la respiración pesada de Honoka y su llanto ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todas lloraban? ¿Dónde estaba Umi-chan? – Lo siento Kotori-chan, lo siento, Umi-chan…Umi-chan, ella…está muerta.

Tus preguntas habían sido contestadas.

– ¿C-cómo? – solo podías escuchar el sonido del sollozo de las demás, miraste a la peli naranja que tenías enfrente, en sus ojos no había más que la verdad. ¿Umi muerta? Tu Umi-chan muerta? No.

– Murió en el accidente del tren en el que íbamos – dijo la peli naranja mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y Eri apretaba suavemente su hombro.

– ¡No! ¡Vamos Honoka-chan, chicas! ¡Con ese tipo de cosas no se juega! ¿Dónde está Umi-chan? – comenzaste a reír suavemente, era una broma demasiado pesada, pero eran tus amigas y las perdonarías pero ahora necesitabas que se pusieran serias y te dijeran la verdad, pero las miraste nuevamente y en sus caras no había risa, solo dolor plasmado, entonces poco a poco comenzaste a caer en la realidad – ¡No! ¡No! ¡Umi-chan no está muerta! ¡No puede estarlo! Ella es muy fuerte, ella, ella tiene que estar bien, ella solo está herida ¿verdad? Honoka-chan dime, solo se lastimo un brazo o ¿fue una pierna? – le dijiste a Honoka, mientras la sacudías levemente, abrió los ojos para mirarte con dolor, mientras veía como no podías aceptar la muerte de Umi.

La muerte de la chica que amabas.

Porque tú la amabas, amabas su pelo azul que el viento sacudía levemente, amabas su seriedad, amabas su inteligencia, amabas lo vergonzosa que era, lo amable que podía ser, amabas sus sonrojos, amabas lo fuerte que era, amabas todo de ella.

Aunque ella no te amara a ti.

Aunque ella amara a la chica que tenías enfrente, aquella por la cual había dado su vida a cambio de un brazo roto.

A ti tampoco te hubiera importado dar tu vida por tu Umi-chan, pero ella fue más egoísta que tú, ella se había sacrificado por lo que amaba, había sacrificado su futuro y su felicidad por la de Honoka, todo por ella, pero la peli naranja era tu mejor amiga, tampoco podías odiarla porque ella estaría sufriendo igual que tú.

No, no había nadie que sufriera como tu porque nadie la amaba más que tú.

Nadie amaba a Sonoda Umi más que tú.

Pero ella te había enseñado que ella había amado mucho más que tú.

Ahora lo único que querías era desaparecer y parecía que se estaba cumpliendo, escuchaste la maquina al lado tuyo pitar y después imágenes borrosas de tus amigas debido a tus lagrimas y después solo sentiste un pinchazo, sabias que si no descansabas eternamente, al menos olvidarías por unas horas, que tu amor, había dado la vida por el suyo.

* * *

 **Sinceramente espero que en este punto de la historia no me quieran asesinar okno xD Espero que les haya gustado el cap, que esta vez le correspondió a Kotori, el próximo le corresponde a Honoka ¿Que creen que tenga que decir?**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a: Guest, Ansky Lntic, OphiellTheFallenAngel, Susy Cullen, NozoEliHonoMaki, muchas gracias de verdad! Sinceramente nunca pensé que tendría tan buen recibimiento mi historia, espero que les siga agradando, tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron follow y lo pusieron en sus favoritos.**

 **No sé que más decir realmente, solo espero subir el próximo cap pronto más antes que este y pues si me animo, subir algo más xD Comentarios, dudas, jitomatazos pueden dejarlos en los reviews :3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	3. Honoka

**Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien, vengo a dejarles la tercera y última parte de este fanfic, se que dije que no tardaría, pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca xD Sin más les dejo el cap~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece, si fuera mío, saldría una OVA de como se hizo Garasu no Hanazono (?**

* * *

 _Honoka_

Suspiraste por tercera vez, te encontrabas parada frente a la puerta que comunicaba a la habitación de hospital de una de las personas más importantes de tu vida, tu mano vacilaba en tomar la perilla, habían pasado algunos días después de que Kotori se había enterado de la verdad por tu boca, las chicas habían acordado suspender las actividades de Muse, cosa que en este momento te había dejado de importar un poco, lo único que querías era saber cómo se encontraba tu mejor amiga.

Tomaste la perilla y sentiste un escalofrío recorrerte, para después sentir algo cálido envolverte, moviste la cabeza para ver un saco escolar blanco sobre tus hombros y entonces volteaste completamente para ver esos ojos verdes que te miraban con amor, el mismo amor que le tenías a la dueña de ellos.

Tsubasa solo te sonrió dulcemente para envolverte en un suave abrazo, sabía por todo lo que estabas pasando, sabia lo difícil que era para ti la situación con Kotori y la muerte de Umi, sabia lo mal que estabas, trataba de reconfortarte, pero tu sabías que tenías que ser fuerte aunque sea por una vez en tu vida.

Saliste lentamente de los brazos de tu novia, ella te miró nuevamente, levantó su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que no te habías dado cuenta que habían escapado de tus ojos.

Le diste una sonrisa, pero tanto tu como ella sabían que no era de las de siempre, la miraste de nuevo a los ojos, necesitabas infundirte valor, para poder entrar a ver a tu mejor amiga, pero también para poder librarte de un poco de la culpabilidad que sentías por haberlas arrastrado a subirse a ese tren, solo porque querías ver a la chica que tenías enfrente, con la cual tenías una relación en secreto, que no revelarías hasta después de terminado el Love Live.

Las lágrimas querían salir nuevamente, pero unas manos en tus hombros te sacaron de tus pensamientos, entonces volviste a mirar a Tsubasa quien negaba suavemente la cabeza, ella tenía razón, no podías culparte de lo que pasó, entonces un rayo pequeño de la determinación que siempre te había acompañado surgió, ese era el momento, al parecer la chica de UTX se dio cuenta y sonrió, con un "te estaré esperando" y un suave beso te dejo, alejándose por el pasillo.

Te volteaste para mirar la perilla nuevamente y después de otro suspiro la giraste, para encontrarte con la imagen de Kotori que estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, pero al oír el ruido de la puerta giró su cabeza para mirarte, te sentías nerviosa, no sabías como reaccionaria, no después de que tu habías sido quien le había comunicado la peor noticia de su vida y de la tuya.

Pero ella solo te sonrió como siempre, al primer momento te sentiste desconcertada, pero después sin querer sonreíste y con rapidez te acercaste a ella, sabias que a pesar de todo ella era tu mejor amiga, ella y Umi siempre lo habían sido y sabias que a pesar de cualquier cosa, siempre lo serían.

– ¡Gracias por venir Honoka-chan! – dijo mientras tomaba tu mano para acercarte más a ella, quisiste hablar, pero te diste cuenta que tenías la boca seca y que no sabías exactamente que responder.

– No tienes nada que agradecer Kotori-chan…– ella te veía directamente a los ojos como siempre, pero a ti te costaba mirarla, la culpabilidad te mataba lentamente, ella se dio cuenta y apretó suavemente tu mano, volteaste a mirarla para después arrepentirte, querías salir corriendo de ahí, pero sabias que tenías una razón para estar ahí, tenías que decirlo – Kotori-chan…yo, lo siento mucho…– la peligris te miraba con atención, las lágrimas querían ganarte nuevamente – Umi-chan…Umi-chan, si tan solo yo me hubiera soltado…– entonces sentiste unas manos que limpiaban las lágrimas que nuevamente no habías notado que salían, entonces volteaste a ver a Kotori quien te daba una triste sonrisa y pudiste notar sus ojos hinchados, los cuales indicaban que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

– Escucha Honoka-chan, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable – bajo la mirada por un momento, para luego levantarla para concentrarse en tu brazo– ella decidió salvarte, porque ella– sus palabras se detuvieron de golpe, te diste cuenta que ella observaba algo de ti con atención.

– ¿Kotori-chan? – dijiste extrañada, entonces ella llevo su mano hacia ti, pero al hacerlo solo sentiste frio, algo blanco pasó ante tus ojos, entonces la realización se hizo ante ti: era el saco de Tsubasa, se te había olvidado dárselo.

– Esto…esto es…de la UTX…–ella había jalado el saco y ahora lo tenía en sus manos, las cuales arrugaron el saco cuando se volvieron puños, sentiste en tu mano algo húmedo y cálido y notaste que eran las lágrimas de tu mejor amiga, entonces la miraste nuevamente, ella ahora te miraba fijamente, con una emoción que no sabías como describir – Honoka, ¿Cómo…cómo pudiste?

Era la primera vez que Kotori te llamaba por tu nombre sin el "chan", no entendías realmente que estaba pasando, solo atinaste a mirarla, sabias que tenías que decir algo pero no tenías una idea de qué.

– Kotori-chan no enti–

– Es Kira-san, ¿no? – tal vez eras una persona distraída, pero no tonta, sabias de que te estaba hablando, asentiste lentamente y la miraste, su rostro ahora estaba tapado por su flequillo pero tu mejor amiga no expresaba nada, bajaste la mirada sintiéndote aún más culpable de lo que ya te sentías, si tan solo no las hubieras hecho subir contigo a ese tren…una suave risa cortó tus pensamientos, volteaste a ver a Kotori, quien negaba con la cabeza y miraba el saco que tenía entre las manos – ¿Sabes Honoka-chan? ¿Sabes que daría para que Umi-chan estuviera viva? ¿Sabes que sería capaz de hacer para que me la devolvieran? Tu sabias lo que yo sentía por ella, tú lo sabias que lo que yo más amaba era Umi-chan – Kotori te miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, viste como su sonrisa se convirtió una mueca rota y solo atinaste a bajar la cabeza para no mirar más esa expresión – pero lo más triste de todo, es que a pesar de que yo la amaba, ella te amaba a ti y tu amas a otra persona, es gracioso ¿no? Ni su amor ni el mío eran correspondidos...

– ¿Qué? – levantaste la vista para mirarla con sorpresa, ¿de dónde había sacado Kotori la idea de que Umi te amaba? Tenías unas ganas enormes de reír y lo hubieras hecho por lo irónico que era todo, pero tenías que aclarar la situación – Espera Kotori-chan, estás en un erro–

– ¿Un error? ¿Entonces tú la amabas? Si es así, ¡¿qué quiere decir esto Honoka?! – dijo tomando el saco y sacudiéndolo, no sabías que hacer para aclarar las cosas, de repente recordaste algo y metiste la mano a tu bolsillo para extraer tu salvación ante ese enredo, sacaste un papel y se lo extendiste sin decir palabra, ella te miró un momento para después soltar el saco y tomarlo – ¿Q-qué es esto?

– Ese papel es la respuesta que contesta tus preguntas Kotori-chan – suspiraste y te levantaste de la cama para darle un poco de privacidad, tu mejor amiga rápidamente abrió el papel y comenzó a leer, ese papel te lo había dado Umi en el tren, sin querer los recuerdos vinieron a ti nuevamente.

 _El dolor agudo en tu brazo te hizo abrir los ojos, el ambiente estaba semi-oscuro y no podías ver bien, solo veías unas luces parpadear a lo lejos, a pesar del dolor de tu brazo sentías tu mano ser sujetada por sensación de otra piel fría y un poco rugosa, entonces caíste en cuenta porque estabas ahí, recordaste lo que había pasado, todo tu pánico al ver como el tren se tambaleaba y como todo mundo gritaba y Kotori se aferraba con fuerza para no dejarte caer y de repente sus manos no aguantaron más y te soltó y tu creíste que era tu fin, pero una mano fría y fuerte te había sujetado, la mano que ahora mismo te seguía sujetando, la mano de Umi, tu mejor amiga._

 _Intentaste levantarte rápido pero sentiste el dolor agudo nuevamente invadirte, necesitabas saber de tus dos personas más importantes, sabias donde estaba una, pero no la otra, entonces un mechón de color ceniza rozó tu cara y te diste cuenta que era Kotori, te sentías más tranquila al ver que estaban juntas, te levantaste lentamente aun sin soltar a Umi, pero cuando lo hiciste un sollozo involuntario salió de tu boca al ver el brazo de tu mejor amiga, no necesitabas ser médico para saber que Umi jamás iba a poder tomar un arco y una flecha nunca más en su vida._

 _Soltaste suavemente su mano, tus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control, las luces seguían parpadeando sin cesar, todo era un caos, una pesadilla interminable, no sabías que hacer, oíste un suave gemido doloroso a tu lado y volteaste a ver a tus amigas para darte cuenta que era Umi, quien abría sus ojos para mirarte._

" _¡Umi-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Cómo te sientes?!" preguntaste con preocupación, ella miró todo por un momento, para después volver su mirada dorada a ti._

" _No siento el brazo izquierdo…pero no importa, Honoka…Kotori… ¿Kotori está herida?" dijo Umi y miraste como como su brazo sano estaba posado protectoramente en la espalda de la peligris quien tenía su cabeza contra el pecho de la peli azul, te acercaste un poco más y con algo de esfuerzo jalaste a Kotori hacia ti para darte cuenta que no tenía ningún rasguño que fuera visible, al parecer Umi la había protegido._

" _No Umi-chan, Kotori-chan está bien" Umi solo asintió y cerró los ojos por un momento, tan preocupada estabas por el brazo de Umi que por un momento habías olvidado a Kotori, suspiraste de alivio de darte cuenta de que no le había pasado nada, miraste a la peli azul y sin querer de nuevo miraste su brazo, sabias que para Umi no sería fácil recuperarse de eso, pero sabias que la peli azul era fuerte, tan fuerte como tú lo tenías que ser ahora, tenías que salir de ahí con tus dos amigas, miraste a tu a alrededor y te diste cuenta que con Kotori inconsciente y Umi con su brazo así sería algo difícil._

" _Honoka…" volteaste de nuevo a ver tu mejor amiga, por alguna razón la notaste más pálida, quizás serían las luces "Honoka, tienes que salir de aquí" escuchaste a lo lejos ruidos como de metales torciéndose y un olor a quemado que comenzaba a expandirse, "Llévate a Kotori y sal de aquí rápido"_

" _¿De qué estás hablando Umi-chan? Tenemos que salir las tre–" dijiste mientras intentabas jalar a Kotori hacia ti para intentar librar a Umi, te diste cuenta que el lugar en cada momento se comenzaba a sentir más caliente._

" _No Honoka, yo…no puedo, llévate a Kotori, esto no tarda en incendiarse" te diste cuenta que le costaba un poco hablar, su voz no era la misma de siempre y la palidez de su piel se acentuaba más._

" _¿De qué hablas Umi-chan? ¡Vamos, tienes que salir!" Dijiste mientras terminabas de separar a Kotori de Umi y acostarla en el suelo, entonces tus ojos se ampliaron al ver la escena: había sangra debajo de Umi, volteaste a ver a Kotori, pero te diste cuenta que de ella no era la sangre, entonces te acercaste a la peli azul para revisarla y al llegar a su espalda te diste cuenta de la razón, Umi tenía clavado un tubo del mismo tren, que atravesaba su espalda muy cerca de su corazón, otro sollozo involuntario vino a ti "Umi-chan…"_

" _¿Te das cuenta porque no puedo irme?" dijo la peli azul con la voz más agitada._

" _¡Pero Umi-chan! ¿Cómo? ¿Porque?" ella te miró un momento, para después mirar a Kotori y estirar su único brazo sano, tocar su mejilla y sonreír suavemente._

" _El tubo volaba hacia Kotori, afortunadamente pude ser más rápida y también pude tomar tu mano" dijo acariciando a la peligris "Nunca me permitiría perder a mis dos personas más importantes, ustedes tienen que ser felices juntas" volteo a verte con seriedad, que se crispó en una mueca de dolor._

" _¿De qué hablas Umi-chan? ¿Ser felices juntas? espera creo que es–"_

" _Ella te ama, prométeme que la harás feliz" dijo para después toser un poco de sangre y cerrar nuevamente los ojos como tratando se concentrarse, ¿entonces ella se había sacrificado por ti y Kotori? Sentiste más ganas de llorar, ella había sacrificado su brazo por ti, su mejor amiga, pero había sacrificado la vida por ella, por el amor de su vida._

" _¡Umi-chan! Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte eso" ella te miró de nuevo, abrió la boca para interrumpirte, pero tú fuiste más rápida "no puedo porque Kotori-chan, ¡porque ella te ama!" tu no podías permitir que Umi tuviera una idea equivocada de las cosas, aunque estuvieras traicionando la confianza de Kotori, escuchaste una suave y ronca risa proveniente de Umi._

" _Kotori me ama, es irónico enterarme que mi amor es correspondido el día que me voy a morir" y la miraste de nuevo y notaste como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras miraba a la peligris._

" _Umi-chan…" tú también comenzaste a llorar, era horrible que el destino pusiera las cosas de esa manera, que no dejara a tus dos mejores amigas disfrutar de su amor, de ese amor tan puro que sabias que tenían,_ _de repente oyeron un sonido estruendoso como el de una explosión y el lugar se sentía aún más caliente._

" _¡Honoka, rápido! ¡No hay tiempo, sal con Kotori de aquí!"_ _asentiste torpemente y miraste como Umi tomaba la mano de Kotori y con mucho esfuerzo colocaba un beso en ella "Adiós amor" escuchaste susurrar a la peli azul mientras miraba a Kotori por la que sería la última vez, tu mirabas la escena sin decir nada, era tan doloroso, después te acercaste a darle un beso suave en la frente a Umi, mirarla por última vez y sonreírle, entonces sentiste que con su única mano sana tocaba la tuya dándote algo acercándote más a ella para decirte un suave "gracias, Honoka", para después sonreírte, no habían más palabras, pero tu sabias que eso era su despedida._

 _Diste la media vuelta y cargaste a Kotori como pudiste y trataste de caminar con ella, pero como estaba inconsciente, te costaba un poco, entre más caminabas más caliente sentías el lugar y más lagrimas brotaban de ti, ponías mucha fuerza de voluntad en no voltear atrás y seguir, afortunadamente te diste cuenta que una de las puertas se encontraba destruida y con mucho esfuerzo saliste con Kotori de ahí, cada vez te era más pesado cargar a Kotori, cada vez tenías menos fuerzas, cada vez tu brazo dolía más, cada vez sentías que veías con menos claridad._

 _Hasta que viste a un grupo de personas, quienes al verte intentando acercarte corrían hacia ti y cuando viste que entre ellas estaban tus amigas y la madre de Kotori caíste al suelo y entonces te atreviste a voltear, el vagón que habían abordado estaba envuelto en llamas._

" _¡Umi-chan! ¡No! ¡Umi-chan!" fueron tus últimas palabras antes de caer desmayada._

Saliste de tus recuerdos al escuchar el llanto de tu mejor amiga que al parecer había terminado de leer el papel que le habías dado, sin darte cuenta tu rostro también estaba empapado de lágrimas, te acercaste de nuevo a ella.

– Honoka-chan, ¿qué es esto? Esto es tan doloroso, ¿porque Umi-chan escribiría algo así?– dijo mientras bajaba la vista, tomaste su mano antes de mirarla nuevamente.

– Según Maki-chan, es la letra de la canción que había escrito para cantarla a dueto contigo– Kotori levanto la vista – Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, ella antes de morir me confesó que te amaba –viste como ampliaba sus ojos sorprendida – ella me dio esto después de que yo le conté que tú también la amabas, ella creía lo mismo que tú, ella creía que tú me amabas, Umi-chan quería que fuéramos felices… – dijiste tratando de que tu voz no se quebrara al recordar de nuevo todo.

– ¿Quieres decir que…ella…ella? – un sollozo de Kotori se hizo presente al verte asentir suavemente – ¡Oh Umi-chan! ¡¿Pero porque?! ¿Te das cuenta Honoka-chan? El amor de mi vida sacrificó su vida por mí, la persona que yo más amaba… ¿Honoka-chan que voy a hacer? – no sabías como responder a las preguntas de tu amiga, solo atinaste a abrazarla para dejarla que llorara todo lo que quisiera, sabias que a pesar todo lo que dijeras nada iba a calmar el dolor de tu mejor amiga, mientras la abrazabas pudiste ver la hoja que te había dado Umi que estaba sobre la cama.

Sabías que aunque Kotori con el paso del tiempo se recuperaría, nunca sería la misma de siempre, porque su amor siempre estaría con Umi, siempre viviría con el corazón semi roto, siempre tendría un corazón de anémona, un corazón solitario, como decía la canción escrita por Umi, el amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Y bueno que puedo decir? Este es final y espero que les haya gustado, les doy las gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y soportarme xD**

 **Al final se puede decir que si la pobre Umi no se quedo con nadie, su amor correspondido era Kotori, ya que Honoka ya tenia su amor xD Siento por hacer algo tan angustiante, pero desde hace meses me rondaba esa idea en la cabeza, al parecer coincidí en la época de "Todo mundo haga sufrir a Umi" y aunque suene ironico amo el KotoUmi, es mi segunda ship después del NozoEli xD En fin, como dije arriba espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por tardar tanto, dije que iba a tardar menos pero tarde más xD**

 **Agradezco a: Blaa, MaikLS, Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki, NozoEliHonoMaki, OphiellTheFallenAngel, Ushio Sonoda, Susy Cullen, Ansky Lntic, y a los dos Guest! jajaja lo siento chicos! sé que muchos querian asesinarme, pero sé que ahora lo intentaran xDD pero les agradezco por su apoyo en este pequeño y angustiante fanfic, sus comentarios me emocionaron y me impulsaron a terminar esto, tambien muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron follow y lo pusieron en sus favoritos :'3**

 **Pues no se que más decir, solo que si me animo, puede que escriba algo de mi NozoEli amado quizás, espero que si xD Comentarios, dudas, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea pueden dejarlas en los reviews!**

 **Sigamos enriqueciendo y amando el Idol Hell!**


End file.
